Our Love
by Misuniie
Summary: Mungkin kita hanya ditakdirkan untuk saling sapa, tidak untuk berbagi rasa. CHANBAEK


Chanyeol melihatnya. Bukan untuk yang pertama kali memang, tapi dia tidak pernah bosan untuk terus melihatnya, menempatkan arah pandangannya pada satu titik, yang selalu memberikan getaran impulsif pada jantungnya setiap kali melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana sosok yang ada dipandangannya itu tersenyum.

Menggemaskan. Cantik. Lucu. Imut. Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang selalu terlintas dalam benaknya setiap kali melihat sosok kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi dia bertanya, bagaimana bisa ada sosok yang seperti itu didunia ? Mungkin Tuhan sedang tersenyum saat menciptakannya. Dan Chanyeol selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk menjadi kekasih sosok itu.

Mata teduh sosok itu akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dan bibir tipisnya akan berbentuk seperti kotak saat tersenyum. Sungguh, Chanyeol rela kehilangan segalanya, selama dia bisa melihat sosok itu tersenyum. Bahkan, Chanyeol rela kehilangan nyawanya, selama dialah alasan dibalik bibir tipis itu tertarik keatas.

Byun Baekhyun, sosok itulah yang telah menarik seluruh akal sehat seorang Park Chanyeol.

Apa kalian berfikir jika sosok itu adalah yeoja ?

Maka dengan tegas Chanyeol menjawab **tidak**.

Byun Baekhyun, bahkan lebih indah dari makhluk dengan label yeoja. Byun Baekhyun, bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja. Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang begitu mengagumkan lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia ini dimata Chanyeol.

See ? Seorang Byun Baekhyun telah menarik seluruh akal sehat Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Karena bagaimanapun, kekasihnya bukanlah seorang yeoja.

Mungkin memang benar, akal sehat Chanyeol telah hilang. Tapi, dia sadar akan satu hal, jika ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Dan saat mengingat semua resiko itu, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Yeol.. Chanyeol..", dan suara merdu itu, membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Eo.. ada apa Baek ?", respon Chanyeol sedikit linglung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku", sesaat setelah kalimat itu terucap munculah kerucutan dikedua belah bibir tipis itu.

Oh lihatlah, sungguh menggemaskan. Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasa dari bibir yang selalu mengkonsumsi buah berwarna merah dengan banyak bintik-bintik kecil itu. Apakah akan terasa masam seperti strawberry ? Atau sebaliknya, begitu manis layaknya lollipop ?

Sadar akan apa yang dibayangkannya saat ini, Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu. _Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Chan ? Bodoh,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah aneh dari kekasihnya, rasa kesal Baekhyun hilang tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja Chan?"

Cengiran poloslah yang menjadi jawaban.

"Aku serius Chan. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pemikir ? Uwaaa…"

"Ck, kau bahkan seperti orang idiot sekarang" dan setelahnya Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, karena lagi-lagi rasa kesal hinggap dihatinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya pergi, tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ada rasa senang yang hinggap dihatinya setelah menggoda Baekhyun dan berhasil membuatnya merajuk. Setidaknya, dengan begitu rasa gelisah yang dipendamnya sedikit mereda. Yah, sedikit.

* * *

.

.

 **Our Love**

 **By Misunnie**

 **Prompt : B.4 If you love someone, you must be prepared to set them free**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Main Cast :** Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, and OC

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** OneShoot

 **Shounen-ai / YAOI**

 **Disclaimer :** This story is mine. The character belong to GOD and their parent

 **Warning :** Alur terlalu cepat. Typo. Dan yeah, baca saja kkkk

 **.**

.

* * *

 _When I'm with you_

 _It just feels right when we're together_

 _._

"Channie..", tanpa menoleh, lelaki yang dipanggil Channie sudah mengetahui siapa sosok yang memanggilnya dengan nada manja itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih mungilnya.

"Channie..", Baekhyun, sekali lagi memanggil untuk medapat atensi dari kekasih tiangnya yang sedang asik dengan gitar kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dengan nada yang semakin dibuat manja.

"Ish..", mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk rasa kesal karena tidak berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun", suara berat Chanyeol menggema diruang musik apartement Chanyeol yang memang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Apa ?", balas Baekhyu kesal seraya mendongak untuk melihat kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hana..", Chanyeol melangkah satu langkah untuk mendekati baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dengan raut kesal. "Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirmu", ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tenang dan sedikit menyeringai.

Baekhyun gusar sendiri ditempat berdirinya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Deul..", Chanyeol kembali melangkah. Membuat jaraknya dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi. "Dan kau selalu melakukan itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku", Chanyeol semakin menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang mengalihkan arah pandangnya karena salah tingkah. Bahkan ada rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Set..", Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah. "Tatap aku jika aku sedang biacara padamu", dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangatlah dekat. Membuat wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka saling menatap dalam mata satu sama lain. Mencoba medalami, apa yang ada didalam mata tersebut. Dan Chanyeol begitu senang. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena refleksi dirinyalah yang ada di bola mata Baekhyun. Yah, hanya dirinya. Atau mungkin karena wajah kekasih mungilnya yang begitu menggemaskan, apalagi dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Ah, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Mengikuti kata hatinya, Chanyeol mulai mencondongkan wajahnya, mencoba menghapus jarak yang ada. Tak menunggu waktu lama, kedua belah bibir penuh itu bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir tipis si mungil.

Sebuah kecupan dari Chanyeol mendarat manis di bibir Baekhyun. Hanya berselang beberapa detik saja, karena memang, Chanyeol ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Mata mengerjap lucu, seolah belum memahami situasi yang ada. Raut wajah yang begitu menggemaskan, campuran antara orang linglung dan kaget. Serta jangan lupakan, rona merah yang masih bersarang diwajah Baekhyun.

"Kau semakin cantik saat merona", ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mata yang menatap dalam kedua mata Baaekhyun dan senyum tampannya.

Oke, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Karena demi otot Bakhyun yang tak bisa muncul meskipun dia sudah melakukan banyak cara, Baekhyun benar-benar malu.

.

 _You know, this is my biggest mistake_

.

"Tinggalkan dia. Kau akan menikah dengan Misun 2 minggu lagi", pernyataan retoris yang diucapkan oleh sang Ayah membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Saya sudah mengatakan ketidaksetujuaan akan hal itu kepada anda", terlalu formal untuk hubungan Ayah dan Anak sebenarnya, tetapi begitulah yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Semenjak sang Ayah dan sang Ibu bercerai, terdapat dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan keduanya. Bukan hanya kepada sang Ayah, tetapi juga sang Ibu, yang entah dimana keberadaanya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Tidak, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Dan aku menolaknya", ujar Tuan Park dingin.

"Setidaknya jika kau Gay, kau harus memilih laki-laki yang menguntungkan masa depanmu. Bukan dia, laki-laki mungil yang bahkan asal usul keluarganya tidak jelas sama sekali", lanjut Tuan Park dengan nada yang benar-benar mengejek.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Bukannya dia tidak mau melawan, tapi seseorang yang dihadapinya ini adalah sosok yang benar-benar berbahaya. Ayahnya begitu licik, setidaknya Chanyeol harus memikirkan semua tindakannya dengan matang.

Tak mendapat respon dari sang Anak, Tuan Park kembali berujar, "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui 'penyakit' mu itu. Jangan berulah, cukup putuskan saja si 'benalu' itu dan menikahlah dengan Misun."

"Tapi maaf Tuan, saya tetap memilih bersama seseorang yang anda anggap sebagai benalu", itu adalah keputusan mutlak Chanyeol, sejak dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan apa yang memang harus diperjuangkan, dan dia menanamkan prinsip tersebut untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun disisinya.

"Baiklah", ujar Tuan Park tenang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan reaksi sang Ayah.

 _Tidak mungkin semudah ini_ batin Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau akan tetap memilih benalu itu, Park Chanyeol", dan sebuah seringai kejam menghiasi wajah Tuan Park.

.

.

"Bersabarlah Baek, kau pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan yang baru", ucap Kyungsoo –sahabat sekaligus roommate Baekhyun– penuh prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung, sungguh", balas Baekhyun mencoba ceria.

Percakapan yang terjadi diantara dua sahabat itu, tidak sengaja terdengar oleh seseorang. Sosok itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _Dia memulainya_.

.

.

"Bibi Oh, saya mohon untuk menambah waktu pembayaran kamarku. Baekhyun janji sampai minggu depan Bi."

"Maaf Baek, sudah ada orang yang membayarnya lunas. Bibi tidak mungkin menggembalikannya. Bibi juga butuh uang untuk sekolah Sehun."

Baekhyun mengerti, sangat mengerti bagaimana perekonomian Bibi Oh. Single parent, tanpa keahlian apa-apa. Sungguh sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul, apalagi dengan dengan umur Bibi Oh yang sudah semakin menua. "Hhh, baiklah Bi."

"Maafkan Bibi, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa Bi. Baekhyun mengerti", memberikan seutas senyum, atau lebih tepatnya meringis.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Belum sampai seminggu dia mengalami banyak sekali masalah. Dipecat dari pekerjaan lamanya. Diusir dari tempat tinggalnya dulu. Dan sulit sekali untuk Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, bahkan tempat tinggal dengan harga yang sangat murah.

"Tinggallah bersamaku", Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Tidak perlu Channie. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu", tolak Baekhyun.

"Apartementku cukup untuk menampunmu Baek."

"Tidak, terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak dulu."

Chanyeol menangkap kegetiran dalam kalimat itu. Chanyeol sangat tahu, bagaimana kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun selama ini.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya dekapan keluarga, karena memang sejak lahir dia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Byun Baekhyun selalu dikucilkan oleh kalangannya sejak dulu karena dianggap anak buangan. Byun Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagiannya memiliki teman yang benar-benar tulus. Selama ini dia selalu dimanfaatkan –kecuali Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar tulus menjadi teman Baekhyun– entah karena Baekhyun terlalu bodoh, atau memang mudah ditipu. Tetapi, dia selalu menjadi pihak yang terluka. Byun Baekhyun…. sudahlah, Chanyeol tidak sanggup menjabarkan semua, bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan untuk sosok seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol semakin menambah penderitaan sosok itu.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil itu untuk dibawa kedalam dekapannya. Andai saja, Chanyeol tidak datang dikehidupan Byun Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan untuk membuat Baekhyun masuk kedalam dunianya, menawarkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang berujung Baekhyun kembali terluka. Andai saja…

"Maafkan aku…", lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Entah karena terbawa suasana atau apa, Baekhyun mulai menangis. Tidak adakah yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya didunia ini ? Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur, karena memiliki Chanyeol disisinya saat ini.

.

 _How could I say goodbye to you ?_

.

"Baekhyun!"

CKIIIT

Hampir. Yah, hampir saja nyawa seorang Byun Baekhyun melayang akibat sang pengedara mobil yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi, beruntung, karena ada Chanyeol yang begitu gesit menarik Baekhyun kepinggir jalan.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?", ujar Chanyeol panik.

"Ugh.. aku baik-baik saja Chan. Kau bagaimana ?"

"Syukurlah. Aku juga tidak apa-apa"

"Tanganmu berdarah Chanyeol, apanya yang tidak apa-apa ?!"

"Sungguh, aku –"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kita harus mengobatinya sebelum infeksi", dan dengan itu Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol menuju apartement Chanyeol, karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun membawanya ke tempat Baekhyun yang hanya menumpang sementara di rumah Bibi Oh.

Saat tengah diseret oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat siapa gerangan si pengemudi ceroboh yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa kekasihnya itu. Dan selanjutnya hanya gemeletuk gigi yang coba Chanyeol tahanlah yang terdengar.

 _Ini harus segera di akhiri._

.

.

"Jangan menyentuhnya", ujar Chanyeol datar dan dingin.

"Tinggalkan dia dan menikahlah dengan Misun. Maka aku akan setuju", balas Tuan Park tenang.

"Dan kau akan mengembalikan semua kehidupannya ?", hilang sudah rasa sopan Chanyeol kepada sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Bahkan aku bisa memberikan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya", Tuan Park menyeringai. Dia begitu senang saat bisa menyudutkan Chanyeol. Merasa menang, karena mampu membuat Anaknya berpikir ulang. Bahkan belum genap seminggu saat sang Anak menyombongkan diri untuk tidak melepas benalu tersebut. Chanyeol sudah datang menghadapnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk melepasnya"

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan ? Aku bisa mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti semula, bahkan yang lebih layak secepatnya. Untuk apa mengulur waktu ? Kau membuatnya semakin menderita."

 _Membuatnya semakin menderita.._

.

 _When your secret heart_

 _Cannot speak so easily_

.

"Kita akhiri saja ini Baekhyun."

"A-apa ?", Baekhyun tidak memahami situasi ini. Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja selama ini ? Lantas kenapa Chanyeol meminta mengakhirinya ? Apa ada yang salah dari Baekhyun ?

"Kau tidak tuli untuk mendengarkan ucapanku", balasan Chanyeol sungguh dingin.

"Ta-tapi, ada apa sebenarnya Chan ? Bukankah kita baik-bak saja se–"

"Aku menyukai wanita", potong Chanyeol.

Seakan seluruh dunia Baekhyun runtuh seketika setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol-nya menyukai wanita ?

Menyukai wanita ?

WANITA ?

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata itu luruh begitu saja. Tetes demi tetes.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sangat ingin menghapus air mata itu, merengkuhnya, menenangkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya…

Chanyeol manahan diri sekuat tenaga. 'Ini yang terbaik untuk kebahagian Baekhyun', setidaknya kalimat itulah yang dia tanamkan untuk bisa menahan diri.

"Dan akan menikahinya", lidah Chanyeol kelu untuk menyatakan pernyataan tersebut.

"Si-siapa ?", ucap Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Misun. Teman kecilku"

Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun kalah telak. Misun bukan sosok wanita yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Misun terlalu sempurna, sedangkan dia jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya Chanyeol", itu kenyataan. Baekhyun tahu, sesempurna apa sosok Misun. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Setidaknya dia memberiku keturunan."

 _Keturunan_ …

Baekhyun menatap kosong apa yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun bisa saja memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Chanyeol. tapi tidak dengan keturunan.

"Undanganku. Semoga kau menyempatkan waktumu Baekhyun…", berakhirnya ucapan itu, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung.

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi kepadanya ? Tidak pantaskah dia bahagia ?

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dilain sisi, Chanyeolpun menangisi kebodohannya.

.

 _Never planned today_

 _I'd be losing you_

.

Baekhyun berada disudut ruagan acara tersebut. Pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Jang Misun. Baekhyun datang. Tetapi, terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana sempurnanya jika kedua orang tersebut saling bersanding.

Mempelai pria sungguh tampan dengan balutan tuxedonya. Seolah memperlihatkan bagaimana tegap tubunya. Poni yang dijulurkan keatas, sehingga memperlihatkan kening sempurnya. Oh Baekhyun sangat menyukai gaya itu selama ini. Sungguh mempesona.

Sedangkan mempelai wania sungguh cantik dengan balutan dress panjangnya. Make up yang digunakan hanya sebagai pelengkap, sehingga memancarkan kecantikan yang sesungguhnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terpana melihatnya. Sungguh menawan.

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Hanya saja, Bakhyun melewatkan satu hal. Jika senyuman Park Chanyeol tidak ikut serta didalamnya.

Baehyun terlalu terpana dengan yang dia lihat. Sehingga dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu kata.

"Setidaknya, aku sempat bahagia bersamamu Chanyeol", tanpa bisa dicegah, liquid bening itu kembali menetes. Bakhyun kembali menjadi pihak yang terluka. Tidak, tetapi juga Chanyeol.

Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu peka terhadap keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenakan tuxedo putih, poni Baekhyun dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Sungguh menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Jika saja yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan kepemilikannya. Tapi, Chanyeol sadar. Itu hanyalah anggannya.

 _Maafkan aku Baekhyun…_ Chanyeol membatin saat melihat kedua mata itu kembali menteskan liquid. Sungguh, Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan hal itu, karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Membuat Baekhyun kembali terluka.

Tanpa sengaja mata keduanya bertemu. Baekhyun memberikan senyuman. Meskipun tipis, tapi itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun semakin mengerti. Jika apa yang kau cintai, belum tentu bisa kau miliki. Apa yang kau cintai, belum tentu bisa kau pertahankan. Apa yang kau cintai, harus rela untuk kau lepaskan.

 _Mungkin kita hanya ditakdirkan untuk saling sapa, tidak untuk berbagi rasa. Terimakasih Chanyeol… kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Selalu..._

 **END**

* * *

 **Ugh.. akhirnya selesai~~ /jingkrak-jingrak/. Jujur aja, aku baru bisa menuliskan ideku kemarin dan langsung selesai. WOW! itu rekorku *plakk. Jadi maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, gadapet feelnya, gajelas, dan lain sebagainya u,u**

 **Dan malam ini EXO'Luxion in Fukuoka D-1. aaaaaaaahhhh, gabisa nonton *hiks**

 **Aku terinspirasi sama novel Almost is never enough karya Sefryana Khairil dan drama Cheer up! Kyaaa, KIM YEOL! senyumnya~~ jadi kalau ada kesamaan, mohon maklum. tapi ceritanya 100% dari otakku :3 aku cuman ambil quotesnya doang kok~**

 **Singkat kata, selamat menikmati~**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
